


A Cheesy Little Love Story

by MadRatDead



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy Chullabaloo is the Journalist, Gift Fic, M/M, of course other relationships will be portrayed in this fic but this aint about them, oh yeah this is gonna be gay as shit huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadRatDead/pseuds/MadRatDead
Summary: Cheesy Chullabaloo came to Snaktooth to chase the biggest scoop anyone had ever heard, following the esteemed Elizabert Megafig's call to adventure. But what he instead found on this island of mystery was something else. Someone else. He may have been brave enough to dive into danger for a story, but will he be brave enough to face his own feelings for a certain blue grumpus?A gift fic for my friend!Cheesy belongs to @SnafuBravado on Twitter!
Relationships: Filbo Fiddlepie/OC, Filbo Fiddlepie/The Journalist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	A Cheesy Little Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a oneshot but god, I wrote too big of an outline. I hope you like gay grumps because by god will you get them

Everyone in Snaxburg had a routine, and today would be no different. Wambus was tending to his crops, Floofty and Triffany were in the lab, Snorpy was in the mill with Chandlo, and Cheesy was returning to town with a pack full of snacks. He never seemed to sleep, regularly fulfilling the requests of every resident and friend he had here on the island. He dropped some snax off with grumble, delivered a few requested snax to the others, it was all going smoothly. Until it wasn’t. Cheesy heard the familiar jovial hum that made his heart jump every time he heard it coming from around the corner, prompting cheesy to do what any normal grumpus would do at a time like this: jump into a nearby bush like a frightened kweeble. As he hid from sight, the one and only mayor of Snaxburg waltzed on by. 

Filbo Fiddlepie, a jovial grump by any means, made his daily rounds about the town, tipping a non-existent hat at Wambus as he passed. Cheesy felt his chest beat like a drum, as if it wanted to shout out and get the blue grumpus’s attention itself. He was such a dork, and yet it made him feel like he had swallowed an alarm clock that managed to get stuck in his throat. What was his deal? Why did Filbo make him feel sick? Why did he like to feel that way? He hated it, it was absurdly uncool, and that was his whole shtick. And yet as the grump jaunted through the town and through his mind, he would find his fiery tail swinging to his own heart’s rhythm. He watched as Filbo turned the corner and shot a pair of finger guns to an out-of-sight Wiggle with his own dorky suave and a shimmy, no doubt singing an out of tune “ah, wiggle-wiggle-wiggle!”. 

He waited for Filbo to disappear from his sight to finally leave the bush, leaning against a wall and putting the back of his paw to his forehead. He had to be ill, right…? He tried to shake it off and readjust his shades, taking a moment to regain his “macho” composure. His luck would have it that he would get no such chance, with the one grump he really didn’t want to see having seen the entire event unfold.

“Soooo, do ya wanna tell me what that was all about? Or do I gotta snoop it out of ya?” Beffica Winklesnoot, the one grumpus on the island who could give his investigative skills a run for it’s money. And now here she was, on the verge of her next big Snaxburg scoop. She wore a smug smile, paws on her hips as she waited for her reply. 

“A-ah! Beffica! I mean, hey! I just got a bit hot under the sun is all, you wouldn’t believe how high the sun hangs in the Snaktooth desert…!” That was the ticket! The perfect excuse!

“You came from the forest.” Perhaps it wasn’t so air-tight…”Do you wanna try again?”

“...Pass. I’ve got some snak trapping to do, so if you’ll excuse me-” Cheesy’s escape was quickly halted by Beffica grabbing his tail, stopping him in his tracks.

“Look, bestie…” Her tone sounded the same as ever, but her face read of one of severity. “If you don’t want to tell me about your crush on Filb-”

“HUH? WHAT?! WHAT’S THAT? YOU NEED HELP FINDING A BRUSH? SAY NO MORE!” Cheesy shouted as his brain short-circuited, trying to save his own pelt from anyone finding out. He immediately whisked Beffica into the nearest house and shut the door, deciding to be frank with her. “Look…”

“Ah, so the great Journalist Mr.Chullabaloo DOES have something to hide…! Spill the beans!” Beffica sat up on Wambus’s bed, her legs swinging in anticipation like a giddy child.

“It’s not a crush, okay…! I don’t like filbo!” His face grew flushed and betrayed his own words, even if what he said felt true to him. “Talking to him just makes me feel… Uncool. Like he makes my stomach feel weird, and like the world starts to spin…” This conversation itself started to make Cheesy feel sick, but not in that sickly sweet way that Filbo did. This one he knew very well as embarrassment, and he hated this for sure.  
“Filbo makes me feel weird… I wanna talk to him but I don’t wanna feel lame…” He tapped his paws together nervously, looking down at the ground. Silence pervaded the air between them for a good moment or two as the purple grumpus drank in the information. And then suddenly, she burst out laughing.

“Dude, you can’t be serious! You do like him! You either have never been in love, or you’re delusional! You’re a bigger squeeb than he is!” She fell backwards into the mattress, causing the orange grump to roll his eyes in frustration. Was she right? He really didn’t want her to be. It’s not like Filbo was a bad guy by any means, but confronting feelings like that just by yourself was gross enough. But to confess to someone else? 

“Look, can you just not say anything about this? Please, I really don’t think I’ll tell him anyway…” Beffica sighed as she laughed her last for the time being, standing up off the bed and patting Cheesy on the shoulder.

“I won’t! You know I’d never sell out my bestie! Buuut I will ask for updates okay? So if something happens, I wanna be first to know! Deal?” She stuck out a paw for Cheesy to meet and shake with his own. After a short second he obliged, giving a half-hearted shake. He wasn’t happy that he had told anyone about this, but at least she wasn’t going to tell anyone… Right? 

“Anyway, I’ve got places to be. I have a snakpod that’s callin’ my NAAAAAME. Catch ya later bestie!” Beffica swung open the door and let herself out, satisfied with the information she had been given. At least he was in the clear. Cheesy exited the house, sighing in relief and idly walking back to his airship. He was sure he could spend the rest of the day sleeping off whatever the hell just happened, but he would -yet again- not be so lucky.

“Hey! Buddy! I’ve been looking for ya!” Oh Grump. 

“H-hey! AHEM- Hey.” Smooth. Cheesy immediately about-faced, flashing his toothy smile to the sky-blue grumpus. He felt his chest picking up speed again like he was a chronic tachycardia patient, but yet he stood tall with that cool, flush persona for Filbo. “What do ya need?”

“Well! I’ve been thinking, since… you know, we found everyone! Ah, almost anyway…!” Filbo rubbed the back of his neck with a paw nervously, finding he spoke faster than he could speak. “But I’m sure Eggabell is super close to cracking the door puzzle, so we can find Lizbert no problem! And I think that’s cause for celebration don’t you?” He gave Cheesy that big goofy smile, holding out his arms as if he was presenting the town wide party that wasn’t set up yet. Cheesy would have bet money that his stumpy little tail was wagging like mad behind him. 

“Well, sure. I don’t think anyone would be against that.” Super smooth. Like butter. There was no way Filbo even had a CHANCE of breaking him now.

“That’s great! And uh, if you want… Could you help me set up the decor? I-I mean, I could ask Chandlo if you can’t! But I just think you’re uh, cool! And I Think you could make this place look super cool too!” Cheesy could feel himself becoming more of a fondue at just the thought of being alone with him. He needed a way out FAST. 

“I would love too, trust me I really would, but uh… I’m fresh out of Snax! Yeah! I need to get Snax! For the party! The party’s Snax. The Snax for the party. Yeah.” Grumping nailed it. 

“Oh… That’s okay! I suppose we can catch up during the party instead! I don’t wanna leave my buddy hangin’, now do I?” He giggled at his own non-joke, further spiking Cheesy’s heart rate.

“YEAH I’M GONNA GO. GET THE SNAX. GO NOW SO I’M NOT LATE. OK BYE.” Cheesy quickly made his exit, running after basically shouting his actions at Filbo like some sort of terrible sci-fi robot from the 60’s. His legs quickly moved him out of Snaxburg and towards flavor falls, where he could finally get some respite. It wasn’t until he reached Beffica’s old cave did he finally stop, settling inside and collapsing on her old bed roll. 

“Cheesy, you stupid grump…” He slapped a paw over his face, trying his best not to cringe at his own actions. He pulled his shades off his face, blinking a couple times as a streak of light hit his eyes. Surely this was just something that would pass, right? Everyone gets silly little crushes from time to time.  
“It’s no big deal!” he thought to himself, completely ignoring that he had felt this way for a long time. He took a moment to compose himself before donning his glasses once again, standing up straight and letting out a breath of confidence. Whether the confidence was earnest or false, he did not care, so long as it got him up and at it once again. 

Cheesy was soon back to doing what he seemed to do best, catching various snax for the grand-slam party that they were to host tonight. Keeping himself occupied definitely wired in the moment, but due to his steadfast efficiency, he was done before he even knew it. The sun still stood high in the sky, clearing him to return back to town and help with decor. With Filbo.

Cheesy ended up parking himself behind the waterfall, away from the heat of the sun. The party wasn’t until much later, right? It’s not like he was needed right away. He laid back in the grass, watching the water cascade into a fine mist before him. It was lofty and bright, much like…

“No! I don’t like Filbo!” He couldn’t help but shout at no one in particular, his voice being masked by the waterfall’s roar. Even so, it was enough. When he spoke, he knew it wasn’t true at all. In his momentary catatonic state, he remembered something gramble told him. It was a long shot, but maybe it would work. He was desperate. He needed to be frank with someone, and he sure wasn’t going to be honest with himself. 

“Gramble said you were a good listener… I was hoping, maybe…” Strabby looked back at Cheesy from behind the plastic of the pet ball, his big googly eyes watching him as he spoke. 

“Would you be okay if I told you something? You gotta promise not to tell…” He felt ridiculous. Talking to a living strawberry like it would understand. Maybe the island really has driven him mad. Maybe this was just a dream he was having while comatose from falling out of the airship! Or maybe-

“Strabby! Strabby-by!” Cheesy quickly snapped back to reality, the snak looking like it had understood him. At least to some degree. Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing ever to try.

“..Okay little buddy. I trust you.” He still felt a little goofy about it, but something about this felt good. At least better than doing nothing anyway.

“It uh, started when I got here actually. I had crashed and… He was actually the first person I met here. Filbo.”

Oh, dear Filbo Fiddlepie.

**Author's Note:**

> some of the formatting in this broke when I pasted my fic hree, which isn't a BIG deal, but if you see some paragraphs start without an indent, you saw NOTHING.


End file.
